Mandarin Lesson
by BlazingCourage
Summary: Phinks meminta Feitan untuk mengajarinya bahasa Mandarin, karena Ryodan sedang mengadakan misi di China. Yah, walaupun salah satu kata yang dipelajari Phinks membuatnya harus menahan malu.../For Phinks and Feitan.


**A/N: Fik ini sengaja saya tulis ulang (dengan sudah direvisi ulang tentunya) demi kenyamanan para** _ **readers**_ **sekalian saat membacanya :D**

 **Yosh, selamat membaca~**

 **Blaze**

* * *

 **.**

 **Mandarin Lesson**

 **by BlazingCourage**

 **Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter milik Yoshihiro Togashi. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan saja; saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari fik ini.**

 **Warning!**

 **OOC tingkat dewa, Humor yang sangat #GaringKriukKressKobe~ (bercanda kok XD)**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **E-N-J-O-Y!**

 **.**

* * *

"Ajarkan aku bahasa Mandarin, Fei."

Feitan terbelakak begitu mendengar permintaan aneh bin ajaib bin mustahil dari temannya, Phinks. Ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku _martial arts_ berbahasa Mandarin yang sedang dibacanya, dan menatap lurus kearah temannya.

"Mengajarkanmu bahasa Mandarin?" ulang pria China tersebut, memastikan bahwa pendengarannya tidak salah mendengar perkataan Phinks barusan.

Pria berambut kuning itu mengangguk. "Yup. Jadi, gimana Fei? Bisa ga?"

"Ga." Masa-bodoh-amat dengan si pemohon, Feitan melanjutkan aktivitas bacanya yang sempat tertunda.

"Fei! _Please_ deh! Kita 'kan sahabat sejati!" pinta Phinks, memasang tampang memelas. Melihat tampangnya Feitan sempat berpikir apakah pria pengguna nen _kyouka_ itu belajar muka tersebut dari si badut psikopat bernama Hisoka itu.

(Jauh di bagian timur China sana, sang badut yang sedang keliling pasar naik becak bersama Machi mendadak bersin-bersin heboh.)

Phinks menambahkan, "Tolong Fei! Kau tidak mau melihat sahabat _tercinta_ -mu ini―" Sengaja menekankan kata 'tercinta', membuatnya sahabatnya segera mencari kantong muntah. "―menderita kayak waktu di Prancis itu kan?" lanjutnya setelah mengambil napas panjang.

Mual Feitan mendadak hilang begitu mendengar kata 'menderita, di Prancis'. Berusaha menahan tawa dibalik topeng tengkoraknya, ia kembali mengingat-ingat kejadian seminggu yang lalu di Prancis, ketika Genei Ryodan pergi kesana dalam rangka pencurian _ratatoille_ dan _escargot_ yang sukses besar, berhasil memborong tiga karung untuk dibawa pulang ke markas.

Namun keberhasilan itu disertai dengan beragam kejadian nista yang menimpa Ryodan; mulai dari terpaksa menjadi pengemis dadakan karena kehabisan ongkos, lalu dikejar-kejar oleh polisi satuan pemberantas Ghoul dari fandom sebelah sampai ke puncak Menara Eiffel karena salah mengira Hisoka sebagai target yang mereka incar. Jangan salahkan skuad polisi bernama Quinx Squad itu, tapi salahkan Hisoka atas kejadian tersebut karena mukanya yang _most-wanted_ banget.

(Sekali lagi, sang badut bersin dengan dahsyatnya ketika ingin memberikan sepucuk mawar pada Machi. Rencana ingin bersikap romantis di depan sang pujaan hati; GATOT alias GAgal TOTal.)

Semua kejadian nista diatas ditutup oleh aksi Phinks yang mati-matian lari keliling Prancis demi mencari toilet, gara-gara sudah tidak tahan lagi, dan juga karena tidak ada satupun makhluk hidup di Ryodan yang mengerti bahasa Prancis. Salahkan juga Kuroro Lucifer yang sedang tidak ada di tempat saat itu, padahal disaat-saat genting seperti itu buku _Bandit Secret_ -nya berguna sekali.

(Kuroro Lucifer yang sedang jalan-jalan di Tembok China, ditemani oleh beberapa _tour guide_ yang 'wah' sekali mendadak gatal-gatal di sekujur tubuhnya. Sibuk melakukan aksi garuk-garuk heboh, tanpa sepengetahuannya buku _Bandit Secret_ terjatuh dari sakunya.

Dan entah kebetulan atau takdir, buku tersebut terbuka di halaman 123, berjudul " _Kamus Bahasa Prancis, by Kuroro Lucifer._ " Benar 'kan? Buku milik _Danchou_ Ryodan tersebut memang sangat berguna.)

"Bukannya di HP-mu ada aplikasi _translator_ ya?" tanya Feitan, disela tawanya yang membahana di lorong sepi tempat mereka beristirahat. "Yang 'oke Gogblog...' itu loh."

Phinks menggaruk tengkuknya sejenak―pose berpikir―sebelum akhirnya ingat. "Ooh, Gogblog Translate ya... waktu itu habis kuota buat main game yang katanya bisa dapat 7 milliar itu lho," disertai cengengesan, plus memasang wajah tak berdosa.

 _ **GUBRAK!**_

Feitan terjatuh dengan tidak elit secara imajiner. Ingin sekali rasanya membakar sahabatnya dengan nen _Rising Sun_ -nya. Tapi berhubung di Genei Ryodan ada peraturan yang menyebutkan bahwa sesama anggota Ryodan dilarang berkelahi, pria bertubuh kecil tersebut hanya bisa mengelus dada, bersabar atas kepolosan (ke- _idiot_ -an) temannya.

"Jadi Fei, tolong banget ya!" pinta Phinks lagi, sampai _ndlosor_ kepada Feitan―bagai budak belian kepada majikannya―saking ngototnya minta diajarin. "Ya Fei ya?! Ya?! Ya?!"

"Oke, oke." Feitan menghela napas berat, sepertinya tidak berniat mengajari Phinks. Kemudian bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku, "Mau belajar kata apa?"

Phinks berpikir sejenak sebelum menyahut, "Toilet dimana?" Yah, ini sebagai antisipasi agar kejadian _Phinks-lari-maraton-keliling-negera-demi-cari-toilet_ tidak terulang lagi saat operasi **"Pencurian dimsum dan hakkau lima karung"** dimulai. Bisa-bisa kena tampol Kuroro nanti, akibat menistakan nama baik (buruk) Genei Ryodan.

"厕所在哪里?" sahut sahabatnya malas-malasan. Benar 'kan, kalau Feitan itu nggak punya niat mengajar yang baik.

"Hmm, _ce suo zai na li_..." ulang Phinks perlahan. " _Ce suo zai na li_...?"

Dibalas anggukan kecil. "Apa lagi?"

.

.

.

Sejam telah berlalu. Feitan sudah mulai bosan dengan bukunya yang bisa ia bilang, sangat membosankan. Dan, Phinks sudah mempelajari beberapa kata sederhana. Yah, ia memang seorang _fast-leaner_. "Hotel", "uang", "makan", dan yang ter-klasik―"mati" sudah dipelajarinya.

"Ne Fei, bagaimana caranya ngomong 'Namaku Phinks' huh?" tanya Phinks disela hisapan rokoknya.

Feitan mengangkat kepalanya sejenak dari bukunya dan menyahut, "我叫Phinks."

" _Wo jiao_ Phinks..."

"Benar. Dan jangan merokok disini Phinks."

"Bagaimana dengan 'Phinks itu pintar'?"

"Hah?" Membelalakan mata karena terkejut, sempat _loading_ beberapa detik akibat gagal paham, sampai akhirnya Feitan paham setelah _loading complete_ dan berusaha menahan tawanya yang akan meledak. _**Pertanyaan bodoh...**_ "Phinks, kau ini kenapa? Sakit ya?"

"Ayolah Fei!" geram Phinks yang sedikit merasa terhina karena kata-kata Feitan tadi. "Siapa tau aku bisa menarik perhatian cewek!"

 _ **Seorang Phinks bisa menarik perhatian cewek? ...dunia terbalik sudah**_ , batin Feitan geli. "Pfft―hahahaha!" Tawanya meledak juga. "Kau beneran sakit ya Phinks?! Hahaha!"

"Fei!"

"Oke, oke." Sebuah ide luar biasa terlintas di benak Feitan, berusaha meredakan tawanya dan sebuah kalimat meluncur dari mulutnya, "Ulangi ini; Phinks是个笨蛋."

"Phinks _shi ge_ ― _matte_! Kau tidak sedang mengajari hal yang bukan-bukan 'kan?!" sambar Phinks yang menyadari ada yang berbeda dari Feitan.

Berusaha menyembunyikan seringai dibalik topengnya, Feitan mengambil bukunya dan berpura-pura terlihat lebih tertarik ke bukunya. "Kalau tidak percaya, lihat _translator_ aja."

"Tunggu Fei."

"Hmm?"

"Bisa kau ulangi yang tadi?"

Feitan meletakkan bukunya, dan mengulaginya perlahan, "Phinks是个笨蛋."

"Phinks _shi ge ben dan_. Benar begitu?"

"Sempurna. Tapi perlu sedikit latihan," menyeringai lebar saat mendengar Phinks mengucapkan kata-kata barusan, Feitan mengambil bukunya lagi.

Mengambil sebatang rokok dan pematik dari saku jaketnya, Phinks mengucap, " _Sankyuu_ Feitan." Kemudian berlalu untuk mengisap rokoknya.

Ia tahu kalau Feitan benci bau rokok.

.

.

.

Tiga hari kemudian, ketika Phinks bertemu dengan Shalnark, ia akhirnya sadar arti sebenarnya dari kalimat Phinks是个笨蛋.

"FEITAAAN! KUBUNUH KAUUU!"

 **~OWARI~**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **~OMAKE~**

"Feitan."

"Ya, _Danchou_?"

"Sepertinya Phinks marah besar padamu. Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

"Aku hanya mengajarinya bahasa Mandarin. Itu saja."

"Biar kutebak, kau mengajarinya yang bukan-bukan 'kan?"

"Heh... ketahuan ya..."

"Memangnya kau mengajarinya kalimat apa?"

"Kalimat biasa; Phinks是个笨蛋."

"Phinks _shi ge ben dan_? Apa artinya?"

Menyeringai lebar dibalik topengnya, sebelum menyahut,

"Phinks itu bodoh."

.

.

.

 **(end**

 **revised on November 26th, 2017)**


End file.
